nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Platform
Platform is the second Zombies map that is part of the "Second Chance" saga. It is set on a Unit 14 oil platform two days following the events of Outpost. Overview Platform takes place on a multi-leveled oil platform located in the Laccadive Sea, not far from Kavaratti Island. Players spawn on the top level of the oil rig, where they can find a few buildings containing a potential Mystery Box spawn, Quick Revive and a few other wall weapons. Inside one of the buildings is a staircase leading down to the next level, which is the storage room. Here, the player can find tons of shipping crates scattered around the room, serving as obstacles in navigating the room. Juggernog, Speed Cola, Widow's Wine and Double Tap II Root Beer can be found in here, as well as more wallbuys and two Mystery Box locations. On the other side of the room is a hatch with a ladder in it. Opening the hatch reveals the third and final part of the map, which is the underwater research station. This area is a long hallway which bends in different directions. The area features one more Mystery Box location, as well as the remaining perks. After navigating the hallway, the players will reach a missile silo, where a missile can launch from occasionally. On the other side of the island is one last door, which leads down into a small mineshaft. However, it cannot be access until the player reaches a specific step in the easter egg. Once the mine is open a new perk "Candy Rock Beer" can be obtained. Story Two days after the rescue of Doctor Jonathan Smith from the overrun Group 492 base on Meighan Island, Smith reveals the location of a Unit 14 oil platform, where the team can create a diversion in order to lure most of the Unit 14 forces guarding Rajgad Gulag away. In the next three hours around noon, Roach's team, along with the support of the US Navy, were sent to lead the strike. After beginning their assault on the platform, Roach realizes the site is one of Unit 14's relay stations, saying it was how Unit 14 was able to communicate around the world to each other by using a specially designed closed channel only Unit 14 relays stations could pick up. Roach orders the Navy to cease fire as they board the oil rig in hopes of discovering the locations of other relay stations, some Smith may not even know of. After seeing their attack released several zombie test subjects from the depths of the platform, the team is forced to fight off the infected once again. After managing to work their way to the barracks in the underwater area, they discover an access code on a piece of scrap paper left by a worker prior to the outbreak. After reaching the missile silo, Roach inserts the code, opening another door leading into the mineshaft. There, they discover all kinds of equipment needed to make an operating radio system, as well as a world map with the locations of other relay stations, the closest being in Myanmar. With the necessary intel, Roach orders the Navy to destroy the site upon their extraction. However, the last part of Roach's sentence gets cut off by a radio jammer, causing the Navy to open fire on the site immediately. The four then rush out of the collapsing platform, eventually reaching the top level, where they jump onto their chopper just as the platform then sank into the bottom of the ocean. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Monkey Bomb * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Candy Rock Beer - 3000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * Black Gold - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Platform, destroy the platform. * We Have Liftoff! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Platform, be trapped within the missile silo during a launch and survive it. * Sugar Rush -''' ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Platform, drink Speed Cola, Stamin-Up and Candy Rock Beer in a single round. * '''Rock Bottom - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Platform, kill fifty zombies with the boosts of Candy Rock Beer. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The platform must be looted and destroyed in order to create a diversion. Songs * Sand Castle by Jack Wall can be activated by interacting with the three hidden teddy bears around the map. * No Respite by Cliff Martinez can be activated by achieving the Sugar Rush achievement. It can also be heard during the escape run at the end of the easter egg. Audio Logs * A audio log can be found in the mine, where an unknown voice details the concept of the Unit 14's relay stations. Navigation Category:Second Chance